Saved from Nazi's
by Samhoku
Summary: Ruth and Abraham end up in Narnia after a run in with some Nazi's. Promptly after they meet Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Ruth (Like Lucy) is the only one to have seen Aslan first in a very long time. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister)**

Chapter

"Say that your God does not exist." The Nazi had Ruth on the ground and a gun to her head. Ruth shivered and fixed her eyes on a different officer in front of her.

"Say It!"

Ruth closed her eyes and then said softly, "No, I will not say that God does not exist. He does exist, he is watching what you do."

The Nazi's eyes flashed and he hit her once in the head with the gun, causing her to gasp in pain, "Your God does not exist. If he does then why doesn't he save you?"

Ruth looked at the Nazi, "God does exist, if I die then I am saved. He is bringing me home."

The Nazi leveled his gun to her head, a shot ringing out. The young women fell on the ground, blood pouring out.

* * *

Abraham flinched when his sister was shot and steeled himself for when he was brought up.

"Say your God does not exist."

Abraham took the opportunity to say as much as he could to the Nazi, "Hitler will not live forever, he is mortal. He is not god. Why do you let him steer you around as if you have no mind? Do you not have a say in what happens? Why don't you do anything? God lives forever. He made the rules we live by, not your Hitler."

The Nazi hit Abraham in the head then shot him right afterward, not allowing the young man to say anything else.

And this happened, one by one until more then half of the line where on the ground, dead.

* * *

"Wake up my daughter. You are not dead, only sleeping." Aslan looked down at the young women as she felt her head, there was no bullet wound. But there was a scar where she had been hit.

Ruth looked up at Aslan curiously, "Hello." Ruth touched the lions mane, "Your a talking lion."

Aslan smiled then looked at Abraham, "Your brother is also alive. I have rescued you. You may have a second chance at life in Narnia. You have served me well."

Ruth sat on her rear and pulled her knees up to her chest, tears coming down her cheeks, "I..." She set her head on her knees as sobs shook her body, "I don't deserve to be alive."

When she looked up she saw the lion was gone, and four horses where galloping towards them.

Ruth scooted towards Abraham and placed herself in the way, giving the first one she saw a hard look. He looked like a Nazi. Blonde hair, blue eyes, well built.

She did not trust him at all.

* * *

Abraham heard horses galloping but didn't move. His head was throbbing, that Nazi had hit him pretty hard. Harder then he hit his sister. Abraham opened one eye and saw a boy that looked like a Nazi, a young girl that looked like a Nazi, a young women and young man that looked Jewish.

Abraham closed his eyes again and silently hoped that his sister wouldn't do anything stupid. Then they spoke another language, and somehow he understood it.

Ruth seemed to understand as well, "What is it to you? Go away, we don't need your help."

Abraham sat up and rubbed his hand over his hair, looking at the oddly dressed people, "Who are you? Why are you here? Are you going to kill us?"

The blonde one seemed taken aback by all the questions, "I am Peter Pevensie. This is my brother Edmund, my sisters Susan and Lucy. Aslan told us to come, no we are not going to kill you."

The black haired boy, Edmund, sent a barrage of questions back towards Abraham, "Who are you? Why did Aslan let you come? Why do you think we are going to kill you?"

Abraham's eyebrows shot up and he said, "I am Abraham, this is my sister Ruth. I do not know an Aslan, I am sure my sister does. Because plenty of blonde men, just like your brother, with blue eyes, round us up. Then they make us kneel then they shoot us in the head. After they order us to say that God does not exist."


	2. Chapter 2

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister)**

Chapter

Lucy sat by Ruth and examined her scar, "Aslan healed you...the man hit you here?"

Ruth was silent, not wanting to speak to Lucy. Abraham answered for Ruth, "Yes, the pig hit her there."

Lucy looked sad then asked, "How many people did they do this to? Where are you from?"

Edmund had also stayed with Lucy, Ruth and Abraham where having trouble walking, so Peter and Susan had to go get a couple Centaurs, to help them.

"We are from Vienna. The pigs did worse things then hit my sister. They took things from her that no man should." Abraham was obviously seething about that, "They killed 50 of us. Adults, teenagers, children. No one had mercy."

Lucy's eyes teared up and she looked at Ruth, then she wrapped her arms around Ruth, "I am so sorry."

Ruth was surprised, she looked at the young girl clinging to her. Ruth touched the young girls head with her finger tips, "It is not your fault, little bird."

Edmund sighed and rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose. Edmund looked at Abraham, "Were where you when that happened?" Edmund asked in a accusing voice.

Abraham felt his blood go hot and he restrained himself, "I was being held back as they took my sister. I was hit in the face, kicked, beaten. Make no mistake, if I could they would all be dead."

Edmund nodded once then looked at Ruth, who was gently touching his sisters head and making soothing noises.

Edmund covered his eyes and commented, "We didn't get that in England. For some reason...for some reason I thought that Germany was about the same as England."

Abraham stared past Edmund, "What are those?"

Two Centaurs walked up and Ruth's eyes got to the size of saucers, "Are those...Centaurs?"

Acts looked at Ruth then at Abraham before saying, "Yes, I am a Centaur. My name is Acts. This is Matthew."

Acts walked over and offered Ruth his hand, "Come, you are both to be at the castle. Susan has prepared baths for you both and Peter has ordered for some food to be made."

Matthew offered his hand to Abraham and pulled the young man up, "Hang on, we will ride fast."

Edmund remounted his horse after helping Lucy up unto hers. Soon they where off towards the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister)**

Chapter

Once they got there Acts gently placed Ruth on her feet. Ruth wobbled but Acts gently caught her arm, keeping her upright. Ruth gave the Centaur in uneasy smile then allowed Lucy to help her. Ruth took her steps carefully, allowing her brain to remind her how to walk.

Abraham managed to walk by himself, having to stop every few minutes, needing to breath deeply and catch his breath. Abraham was led to the room he would be in. Abraham looked over his shoulder at the Centaur, "Matthew? What about my sister? Will she be safe?"

Matthew stopped from leaving and gave Abraham a smile, "Your sister will be fine. Lucy will watch after her. I can promise you that nothing will happen to your sister."

* * *

Ruth stuck her hand in the bath and smiled a little. She looked over her shoulder at Lucy, "Its a bath."

Lucy smiled then Ruth went behind the changing thing. Ruth changed then Lucy turned away. Ruth climbed into the bath then Lucy looked back at Ruth.

Lucy sat next to Ruth, "How long has it been since you have had a bath?"

Ruth thought about that then said, "I am eighteen...I was fourteen since I have had the pleasure of a bath."

Lucy got some soap and started helping Ruth with it, "I like your hair, its pretty."

Ruth tried not to laugh, "Oh? I always hated it. Gave me away."

Lucy smiled, "Its beautiful." She started rinsing Ruth's hair, "I am sorry about what those men did to you. How old where you?"

Ruth sighed a deep sigh, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Lucy replied, wringing out some of Ruth's hair.

Ruth looked at Lucy and gave a weak smile, "I was sixteen, almost seventeen."

Lucy got a robe for Ruth then said, "There is a whole closet of dresses for you. I will show you to your room."

Ruth got into the robe then followed Lucy down the hallway to her room.

* * *

"I don't think Ruth likes me much." Peter said to Edmund.

Edmund tried not to smile, "You think? If looks could kill you would be dead."

Peter huffed and leaned back in his throne, "Ed, I don't know what to do. Aslan brought these people to us, but the problem is I don't know what to do with them. Do we keep them here?"

Jaybird walked in the room and plucked off Peters crown, setting in on her own head, "Here is what you do. You assume that Aslan has given you these people for a reason, assume that he has a reason, grow up, stop being a pretty boy, and let them stay. There is my professional opinion!"

Peter snatched his crown away, "I would kindly suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself."

Edmund laughed and almost fell off his own throne, "I love Jaybird's opinions, they always offend you."

Peter slowly fixed a glare on his brother, causing Edmund's laugh to slowly fade away, "I do not like her opinions, because they are annoying."

Jaybird made her hand mock Peter from behind, making Edmund cover his mouth and try to look serious. Of course that didn't work, five minutes later Edmund was laughing again.

* * *

Later that night Lucy came with Ruth and Abraham to the dinner that was prepared for them. Ruth was surprised when Edmund pulled out a chair for her, not expecting for him to do that.

Ruth gave Edmund a suspicious look then sat down in the chair, "Thank you."

Edmund felt very amused by the suspicion, "Your welcome." He went and sat down in his own chair.

Abraham sat in his chair then looked very amused when Lucy stared at her chair pointedly until Peter came and pulled it out.

Peter grinned at his younger sister, "Are you happy now?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair, "Your etiquette escaped you."

Susan came gliding in and Peter pulled the chair out for his sister. Soon they all prayed then they started to eat.

They started to eat, Ruth ate with her manners along with Abraham.

Ruth didn't want to eat with her manners, she hadn't eaten in years. But she knew that if she ate too fast then she would be sick. But because of the richness of the food she would probably be sick anyways.

Jaybird came in and plopped herself down next to Edmund in her assigned seat, "Yum yum." She started eating her food. Once Jaybird was done she introduced herself, "My name is Jaybird. Ruth and Abraham, am I correct?"

Ruth smiled and nodded once, looking back down at her food, eating only a little more, "I shouldn't eat anymore. I haven't eaten in...a while. At least, not food like this."

Lucy nodded, "Of course! I am done, come, I must show you around the castle!" Lucy got up and Ruth followed Lucy out.

Edmund comments to Abraham, "Your sister is beautiful."

Abraham looked at Edmund, "Yeah, keep your hands off my sister."

Jaybird said cheerfully, "Way to make friends and influence people."


	4. Chapter 4

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister)**

Chapter

Lucy was showing Ruth around and chattering, "I think you will like it here. Aslan seemed to think that you both would be safer here...Aslan said something about three people though...but there was only two of you?"

Ruth was silent for a long time then said, "I have a child, in my womb. A Nazi pig made me pregnant." Ruth rubbed her stomach, "But I love the baby. It wasn't the childs fault." Ruth gave Lucy a smile, "So yes, there are three."

Lucy smiled hugely and hugged Ruth, "You're gonna have a baby!" Lucy let go of Ruth then jumped in a circle, hugging herself.

Ruth laughed then felt the baby move, she smiled and patted her stomach, "Be still, little one." She looked at Lucy, "I think, the baby likes your food."

"What are you going to name the baby?" Lucy asked excitedly.

Ruth looked thoughtful, "I do not know. I will have to wait, see what the baby is. Then I will name the baby." She gave Lucy a smile then turned to walk back to her room with the girl.

Ruth gave Lucy a smile, "I am going to rearrange my room. I must make room for the baby, I think it will be coming soon. My mother did not show in her pregnancy's, and I haven't either." Ruth felt the baby roll over, "Oh, do you want to feel the baby?"

Lucy looked excited, "Can I? It won't seem weird?"

Ruth smiled then put Lucy's hand over where the baby would kick, "No, trust me. Its not weird."

Lucy felt the baby kick and her eyes got big, "It moved!" Lucy started jumping up and down, "Ohh it moved!"

Ruth laughed again at Lucy's enthusiasm. They both got to Ruth's room and they started moving things around. Ruth said to Lucy, "Don't tell my brother or your brothers, they will become like mother hens."

Lucy giggled and nodded, "We will keep it a secret." They pushed the bed around, moved the vanity table, and took measurements for a crib.

Ruth felt tired then sat on a chair in the room, patting her belly, "The baby makes me tired." Ruth ran her hand through her hair.

Lucy nodded then smiled, "I am going to take the measurements to the carpenter. I will be right back."

* * *

Abraham had finished eating and was sitting at the table quietly when Peter asked, "What did you do? In Vienna?"

Abraham looked at Peter and said quietly, "I was a storekeeper. I helped my father."

Peter nodded then asked curiously, "What did your sister do?"

"She was a seamstress." Abraham answered, "In the same shop. She would sew dresses, skirts, blouses, and hotpads. Things of that nature."

Edmund listened to them then asked, "Is your sister pregnant? She looks like my mum did when she was pregnant with Lucy."

Abraham looked thoughtful, "She might be...I haven't really thought about it."

Susan said tartly, "Well, if she wants to tell us she will. None of you will ask, understood?"

Abraham gave Susan a sarcastic smile, "She is my sister. I will ask her whatever I want to."

Susan rolled her eyes then looked at Peter who was attempting to hide a smile.

Jaybird hummed and sat upside down in the chair, her feet moving the Rhythm of her song.

Susan said sharply, "Jaybird, sit like a lady!"

Jaybird fell off the chair then sat in the 'correct' manner, batting her eyelashes, "Peter, dear, please pass the lump of sugar."

Susan glared at Jaybird, then she heard Peter trying not to laugh. Susan glared at her brother then stood up, "I will go find Lucy or Ruth."

Peter quoted Jaybird, "Way to make friends and influence people."


	5. Chapter 5

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister)**

Chapter

Jaybird was sneaking around the halls like a ninja, she jumped on Edmund back, "Eddie!"

Edmund yelped and stumbled forward, catching his balance not long after, "Jaybird! Don't call me Eddie, and what do you want?"

Jaybird looked blank, "Uhhhhh...I think Susan wanted you for something. Can't recall." Jaybird jumped off her friends back and gave Edmund a goofy smile, "Susan is crazy."

Edmund tried not to laugh, "Queen Susan the Gentle can be rather...crazy sometimes." He started walking to Susan's office thing, "What do you think she wants me for?"

Jaybird followed Edmund, "Um...I dunno. Probably to make a treaty of some sort. You are better with people then Susan or Peter. They both like to offend. I however, take a different tactic. Fear."

Edmund rolled his eyes, "You are crazy, thats why they are afraid of you. And sense I am making the treaty it must be from a crazy group. In which case I say you are allowed to help me."

Jaybird cheered then rubbed her hands together, "Mwuahahahaha."

* * *

Ruth and Lucy where moving something covered in a blanket. Peter watched them then said, "Uh, do you two need help?"

Ruth smiled at Peter, "No thank you, we have it." Ruth and Lucy waddled backwards with the object.

Peter smiled then shook his head, "Are you sure that you two do not need help?"

Ruth nodded once, "Positive."

Peter saw Edmund round the corner then said, "Allow Edmund and I to carry that for you. We will not look under the blanket, I promise."

Ruth hesitated then said with a weary voice, "Thank you."

Peter took one end and Edmund took the other, "Ed, where is Jaybird?"

Edmund cleared his throat, "I took the liberty of allowing her to terrorize the Gypsy's. They wanted a treaty, and Jaybird knows them. So she is being friendly while laying down the rules."

Peter sighed, "Lets hope she doesn't cause a war."

Ruth suddenly stopped behind them and she put her hand on her stomach. Lucy looked at Ruth, "What is it?"

Ruth said very quietly to Lucy, "We need to turn around and walk very fast to the infirmary room. Don't do anything to alarm the boys, I am...about to give birth...I do believe."

Lucy nodded then turned around with Ruth, both of them walking quickly to the doctors 'office'. Once they got their the Centaur let them in right away. Luke, the Centaur, got some nymphs and faun's to help with the birthing.

After it was over Ruth commented to Lucy, "Now you can tell the boys." Ruth held two little twins in her arms. A nymph smiled at her and clapped, "Twins Milady, you have twins!"

* * *

Abraham looked at Lucy, "Yes Lucy?"

Lucy squealed with excitement, "Ruth gave birth to twins! A boy and a girl! Come, quick!"

Lucy turned and bolted, going to find her brothers. Once she got there she threw her arms around her brother, "Edmund! Ruth gave birth to twins!" Jaybird cheered then went towards the infirmary with Edmund and Abraham.

Lucy found Peter and told him then Susan. All three went to go see Ruth and the twins.

They came in to find Edmund holding one of the little babies. Edmund asked Ruth, "What are you going to name them?"

Ruth had to think about that, "Jeremiah, after my father, and Naomi, after my mother." She took the baby boy back then looked at them both, "Naomi and Jeremiah."

Edmund nodded then looked at Peter with a half smile, the teenager was just glad that Ruth was alright.

* * *

Ruth put the babies in the crib and ignored Edmund's scolding.

"You shouldn't be standing up, I know the nymph said you could, but I am afraid you will get hurt." Edmund scolded gently.

Ruth touched Naomi's head then gently pushed Edmund out of the infants room, "Women are stronger then you think, Edmund."

Edmund rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, "Doesn't mean I won't worry."

Ruth huffed then mimicked his stance, "Well, you may worry until you are blue in the face. I am taking care of my children."

Jaybird and Lucy watched the exchange with mild interest.

Edmund and Ruth bother glared at each other for about ten minutes then Ruth sighed, "Edmund, I won't get hurt. If I do then you may say that you told me so."

Edmund nodded once, not very satisfied, "Fine." He turned and walked away.

Jaybird walked over and stood next to Ruth, "He was married. His wife died giving birth to his kid. Sadly the kid died too. So if he is paranoid, give him a little slack."

Ruth nodded once, "Alright, but I am still taking care of my children." She walked into her room and Jaybird chuckled.

"Edmund, you have met your match." Jaybird shook her head and walked back over to sit by Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister) References to Lord of the Rings. Will write a fanfic with Jaybird in Middle Earth.  
**

Chapter

Ruth was changing one baby's diaper while teaching Edmund how to change the other baby, "Okay, now take the safety pin...No Edmund!" Ruth rescued the baby then pinned it the correct way, "Like this."

Edmund huffed at Ruth then did it the correct way on the other side, "Happy?"

Ruth gave him a semi sweet smile, "Yes, very."

Edmund said suddenly, "Why do you trust me, but not Peter?" Edmund picked up one of the babies and made faces at it, making the baby's eyes get big then giggle.

Ruth picked up Naomi, "Well, Peter looks like every other Nazi that beat me and my brother or killed my father and mother." Ruth smiled at her baby and tapped its nose, "However, you don't seem very threatening. You look Jewish and I think you have a special relationship with the Lion. Different from Lucy's. Lucy is a devout servant of Aslan. You...You worship Aslan. You will do anything for the Lion. And Aslan seemed to love you, from what I have read in the library."

Ruth saw Edmund stiffen then the teenager said, "Then you must know about what I did to Aslan and my siblings. The foolish thing I did."

Ruth nodded once, pushing her hair out of her face, "Yes, it was foolish. But Aslan forgave you, thats all that matters." Ruth said aggressively, "And don't let anyone tell you any different."

Edmund gave Ruth a half smile then handed her the other baby, "Thanks for letting me help. I wish Julie's baby had lived...and I wish she had lived."

Ruth asked, "Your wife's name was Julie? What was she like? If you don't mind me asking."

Edmund smiled a little then said, "I don't mind. She was very kind, but she had a temper. Her and Peter often butted heads over little things. Especially after she became pregnant. But I suppose Peter was right, she should have rested more. She was always kind, a great cook, and loved children. You would often find her with children somewhere."

Ruth listened to Edmund and nodded, "She sounds like a wonderful lady. You where blessed to have her for the time that you did."

Edmund gave Ruth another smile then walked out of the room, "I loved her, Aslan blessed me."

Ruth nodded then said, "Can you send Lucy? I would like her to help me with the babies."

Edmund shot a grin over his shoulder, "I wasn't suitable help?"

"You know what I meant."

* * *

Abraham and Peter where sparring. Abraham was learning quickly, but he was also playing dirty, so he won most of the time.

Peter tripped Abraham then pointed the sword at him, "Abraham, you have to pay attention. I am going to fight like you do, now learn my way. Please."

Abraham stood back up and looked over at where Susan was. Susan seemed very amused by the boys fighting.

Abraham sighed, "Fine, I will learn your way."

* * *

Jaybird was sitting in a Semi Circle with the kids, "And then the small men with the furry feet got on boats and left Narnia, never to be seen again. But some say, there is another land. Aslan made the people that made that land, and thats where the furry feeted men went. But we will never know."

A little girl said excitedly, "Will Narnia ever make a treaty with the land that has the furry feeted people?"

Jaybird looked thoughtful, "I don't know. An old furry foot man called Baggins gave me this book," She held up a book, "that he wrote. Remember when I left for a long time? The nice hobbit gave me a copy of his book. Do you want me to tell you a story from it?"

"Yes Jaybird, Yes!" All the children cheered.

And Jaybird started the story about the funny furry foot men.


	7. Chapter 7

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister) References to Lord of the Rings. Will write a fanfic with Jaybird in Middle Earth.  
**

Chapter

"You are filling the children's heads with mushroom induced stories!" Susan yelled at Jaybird.

Jaybird looked bored and made her hand talk to Susan, "Never ate that type of mushroom in my life."

Susan glared, "Furry feeted men. Honestly. No such thing."

Jaybird smiled deviously at Susan, "One day, Sue. One day you will meet the furry feeted short men."

Susan turned and walked out of the room. All the little kids giggled and one girl spoke up, "Queen Susan is crazy sometimes."

Jaybird grinned and ruffled her hair, "Indeed."

* * *

Edmund held one of the twins while Ruth changed one, "They seem to be on the same bathroom calender."

Ruth sighed and looked at Edmund, "Yes, they do seem to be on the same calender."

Edmund handed her the twin then took the one she changed, "What was Vienna like before the war?"

Ruth smiled as she thought about it, "Vienna is the center of music. Art. It was one of the most beautiful places in the world. Lipizzaner horses preformed beautifully. Hitler sent his Nazi's after the horses. Some people hid the horses, they where safe. "

Edmund nodded then looked at the baby in his arms, "Well...Why would the Nazi's want to destroy beautiful things?"

"The beautiful things gave us a ray of hope. A small ray of hope, but thats all a nation needs." Ruth answered as she finished Jeremiah, "As much as I loved Vienna, Narnia is so much more beautiful. Do you ever have wars? I mean, sense the Telmeriens."

"Yes, sadly we have. Warewolves and Hags lately...The gypsys as well. But I do believe that Jaybird did an amazing job with creating a treaty." He zerbited the baby's tummy, making it squeal with laughter.

Ruth smiled at Edmund then asked curiously, "Why didn't you get remarried? You would make an excellent father."

Edmund half smiled, "All the ladies of the court are more interested in dresses and making the Narnian treasury become bankrupt."

Ruth chuckled then walked out of her room, "Come on Edmund. Lucy wanted to watch after the twins today so I could get a break."

Edmund smiled and followed Ruth, "I am coming, Lucy really likes them."

* * *

Abraham had his arm stuck in a gate and he was muttering about his own stupidity.

Susan stopped and shook her head, "What made you think that was a good idea?"

Abraham smiled sarcastically, "Voices in my head told me to do it." He glared at Susan, "Just help me, please."

Susan walked over and looked at his arm, "Every muscle is bunched up, relax a little." After Abraham was relaxed Susan gently pulled his arm out, "Centaurs do this all the time."

Abraham rubbed his arm, "Thanks." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "That was very embarrassing."

Susan smiled, "Don't be embarrassed." She walked away and said, "Peter sent me to get you, he wants to spar again today. He has been enjoying the company."

Abraham nodded once, "He wants to be challenged. And sense Edmund hasn't been sparring.."

Susan chuckled, "Edmund has been spending most of his time with Ruth and the twins." She gave Abraham a smile then they got to Peter.

Peter grinned, "Prepare to be defeated!"

Abraham tried not to look amused, "Have fun with that."


	8. Chapter 8

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister) References to Lord of the Rings. Will write a fanfic with Jaybird in Middle Earth.  
**

Chapter

Ruth had found some fabric and a sewing machine, an old one. She started sewing some clothes for the twins, "Edmund, you breath very loudly." She tried not to laugh as the breathing tried to become quieter.

Edmund smiled at Ruth and pulled up a chair, "What are you doing?"

Ruth looked at the sewing machine then the fabric, "Edmund, use logic. I am sewing."

Edmund grinned and asked, "Ah, yes. But what are you sewing?"

Ruth said semi sweetly, "Clothes."

"For whom?"

"The twins."

Edmund nodded, satisfied then made the chair lean back.

"You are going to fall that way." Ruth cut the thread when she pulled the clothes out.

Edmund put all four of the chair legs on the ground. He studied Ruth then commented, "I don't see why anyone would want to hurt you."

Ruth smiled sadly and continued sewing in silence for a few moments before replying, "They hate Jews. They do not care if they are with child, have a family, have 12 kids...The Jews are an impure race to them. Why wouldn't they want to hurt me? Because I am beautiful? That was the main reason they did."

Edmund listened then half smiled, "You are gorgeous. Your brother would probably kill me for saying so."

Ruth grinned at Edmund, "I think Abraham likes you, he is still having trouble in his mind with Peter. He is trying to get around the fact that he looks like a Nazi. I don't think Abraham would kill you for saying so. If Peter said it...he might hurt Peter."

Edmund grinned back, "I would pay to see Abraham beat up Peter."

Ruth chuckled then finished the clothes. Once she did she turned to face Edmund, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You are sweet. Thank you for being worried about me." Ruth stood up and walked out of the sewing room, glancing back over her shoulder to see Edmund watching her.

* * *

Lucy was making faces at the twins, hysterical laughter coming from the room.

Lucy giggled then looked at Ruth as she came in, "They are adorable."

Ruth smiled and nodded, "Yes they are. Look what I made for them." She showed Lucy the clothes.

Lucy smiled and said, "You are a wonderful seamstress."

Ruth curtsied to Lucy with a giggle, "Thank you, Queen Lucy."

Lucy laughed and curtsied back, "Your welcome, Lady Ruth."

* * *

Abraham had won another three fights with Peter, both boys walked back to the castle. They seemed to be becoming friends.

Susan handed both boys some water, "Here you go."

Abraham took the water, "Thank you, Susan."

Susan smiled and walked away. Abraham watched the queen leave then he looked back at Peter.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "If you break my sister's heart, I will break your skull."

Abraham mock saluted, "Yes sir, I won't break your sisters heart in fear for my skull."

Peter sighed and face palmed, running his hand over his face, "I think my brother likes your sister."

Abraham blinked in surprise then said, "Okay, I don't mind that."


	9. Chapter 9

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister) References to Lord of the Rings. Will write a fanfic with Jaybird in Middle Earth.  
**

Chapter

"You don't care if my brother likes your sister?" Peter asked with surprise.

Abraham wondered where this conversation was going, "Not really. He seems to like my sister."

Jaybird threw her arms around Peter, "Hey girls, what are we gossiping about?"

Peter slowly looked at Jaybird and pushed her off, "Get off of me, you crazy loon." He shot a glare at Abraham, "Don't laugh, it encourages her."

Abraham was trying very hard not to laugh, covering it up with coughing, "I am not laughing, I am choking."

Jaybird smiled cheerfully, "I saw Ruth kiss Edmund on the cheek. He sat in the same spot for about ten minutes before he snapped out of it. And it took me pinching him to do so."

Peter and Abraham both laughed this time, neither caring if Jaybird saw. It figured that Edmund would be in a daze after that happened.

* * *

Ruth held both twins and both where crying, "Hush little babies."

Edmund gently took one from Ruth, "Let me help."

Ruth released Naomi, "Thank you, Edmund."

Edmund looked at Naomi as she stopped crying, "Hello. You need to give your mommy a rest." The baby's eyes got big as she stared at Edmund, "Yes, a rest. Can you do that for me?" Naomi closed her eyes and cooed, cuddling Edmund.

Jemimah was calming down and falling asleep soon after Naomi did. Ruth sighed and said, "Thank you so much. I think Naomi likes you."

Edmund touched the babies head as it slept, "I love your kids. They are sweet." He looked up to see Ruth falling asleep in a chair with the baby. Edmund gently took the other baby and put them both in their cribs. Then he grabbed a blanket and put it over Ruth.

Edmund watched for a few seconds then left the room. He looked at Lucy and said, "Ruth fell asleep."

Lucy nodded and smiled, "Alright, those babies like you..."

Edmund nodded once, "They are good twins...infants...crying..." He looked to the noise of the crying and went to get them before they woke Ruth up. He took them out of the room as they both stared at him with big eyes.

"I thought we had a deal...I hold you till you fall asleep then you stay asleep."

Naomi cooed and made Edmund smile, "But you both are too danged cute."

Lucy giggled then started to walk away but Jeremiah cried. Lucy took the baby and said, "Come on, Auntie Lucy is going to read you a story."

Edmund chuckled then looked at Naomi, he sat on the ground cross legged, "So, what are we gonna do?"

Naomi stared at him with big eyes then puked up on him.

"Nice."


	10. Chapter 10

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister) References to Lord of the Rings. Will write a fanfic with Jaybird in Middle Earth.  
**

Chapter

Edmund said to Naomi, "Thanks for the gift, its what I always wanted." He stood up with the child, "Lets go get cleaned up."

Naomi giggled and grabbed at Edmund's fingers. Once she caught one she started cooing.

Edmund chuckled then said to the baby, "At least you think its funny." Edmund heard Lucy saying 'ew' over and over again. Edmund held back laughter and peaked in. Lucy had white baby vomit on her.

Lucy shot a glare at her brother, "It isn't funny Edmund!" Lucy picked up the baby then handed it to Edmund, "You clean them up, I will go get changed."

Edmund looked at both babies and commented, "Well, fine mess you got me into."

Ruth came out and covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, "They...puked on you."

"And Lucy." Edmund corrected with a smile in Ruth's direction, "Can you help me clean these two heathens up?"

Ruth laughed and took one from him, "Yes, I can help you clean these adorable angels up."

Edmund smiled, "Deplorable angels." He ducked when Ruth tried to whack his forehead.

Ruth took Naomi and then walked towards the bathroom, "Come on, Edmund."

Edmund followed Ruth then they cleaned up the children. Ruth changed the kids then said to Edmund, "You had better go get changed as well."

Edmund bowed and smiled, "Yes, Lady Ruth."

Ruth rolled her eyes then gently pushed Edmund out, "Go get changed. Heathen."

Edmund laughed and went to his own room.

* * *

Jaybird was walking on her hands with one of the Gypsy's. Reeds (the gypsy) asked, "So, you are part Fairy as well?"

Jaybird nodded, "Yerpie derpie. I am part fairy and World Walker."

Reeds grinned, "Great mix." Then he asked curiously, "How long have you lived in Narnia?"

Jaybird appeared thoughtful, "Sense Queen Swan Whites generation. I have traveled to Earth, Wonderland, and a few other places. All very amazin' places."

Reeds nodded and appeared thoughtful, "Huh, thats really neat."

Jaybird chuckled then commented, "You seem to fancy Queen Lucy."

Reeds went blank then muttered, "I think I hear my mother calling me."

After Reeds escaped Jaybird giggled, "Isn't that the excuse of every world?"


	11. Chapter 11

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister) References to Lord of the Rings. Will write a fanfic with Jaybird in Middle Earth.  
**

Chapter

Edmund had changed then he started looking through wedding invitations of the Narnian citizens and some wedding proposals for Peter and Susan. Edmund and Lucy where usually left alone, as they where the youngest.

Edmund had a denied thing for the wedding proposals, he hit it with it then when Ruth came in he put it on her forehead.

Ruth raised an eyebrow and shifted the babies, "I was about to ask if you could help me with the babies? Or if I could sit in here with you."

Edmund looked at Ruth with a grin, "Sure." He whiped the ink off her head then went back to looking at everything.

Ruth sat down in a chair in the room. She looked at Naomi, the little girl reached for Edmund so Ruth handed the baby to Edmund.

Edmund held the kid then looked at all the invitations, "So, little Naomi, who should we go see? I think Lucy would like to see the badgers, Peter to see the Centaurs, Susan to the Mermaids, and me...I think I would like to see the Fauns."

Naomi cooed and grabbed his pen, trying to put it in her mouth. Edmund handed the little girl his finger and removed the pen, "I would rather you gnawed on my finger."

Naomi smiled happily then chewed on his fingers/gummed his finger. Edmund signed some papers then glanced over at Ruth, "So, how is Abraham?"

Ruth looked thoughtful, "He seems to be okay. Peter and Abraham have been having serious conversations about your older sister lately."

Edmund nodded then went back to signing papers, "A gypsy boy has been interested in Lucy lately. They have been spending a lot of time together, they are turning into friends. I think the boy likes her more then a friend though."

* * *

Lucy and Reeds where in the town, getting stuff for the castle and Lucy was visiting some sick people and the elderly. Lucy hugged an elderly women, "Hello Miss Kitty."

The older women chuckled, "Hello Lucy. Who is this young man with you?"

Lucy grabbed Reeds hand and pulled the boy over, "This is Reeds. Reeds, this is Miss Kitty."

Reeds half bowed, "Its a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Oh, such manners." Miss Kitty chuckled then asked, "What are you both doing in town today?"

Lucy smiled, "We are in town to get food for the kitchen in the castle and some cloth for Lady Ruth and to visit people."

Miss Kitty nodded then smiled, "Have fun, I will talk to you both later."

Lucy dragged Reeds to another house, "Come on Reeds!"

Reeds allowed himself to be dragged around the whole town, visiting children and older people.

* * *

Jaybird closed the There and Back again book then smiled at the kids, frowning when she saw them crying, "Whats wrong?"

"Fili and Kili died!" All the children cried and Jaybird hugged them, a haunted expression crossing her face.

"I know, I remember." Jaybird had been on two quests, two different times.

The children eventually stopped crying and Jaybird gave them a goofy grin, "Well, now that the depression is over, who wants to play horsie? I will be the horsie!"

All the kids cheered and decided to take her up on that offer.


	12. Chapter 12

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister) References to Lord of the Rings. Will write a fanfic with Jaybird in Middle Earth. And I got permission to use StormGail  
**

Chapter

Edmund looked at Ruth, "Hey, I need your help with marriage proposals for Peter. I am choosing 6 women, you are choosing 4, Lucy is choosing two, and Peter gets the final choice."

Ruth tilted her head and said, "Does Peter approve of this arrangement?"

Edmund nodded, "Yeah, he wanted a little help. You up to it?"

Ruth smiled brightly, "Sure!" She watched as Edmund picked six out of ten then he handed them to her.

Ruth sat down and looked through them, "Eighteen, a chronic flirt, was part of a brothel...no. Nineteen, quiet, used to be an assassin, no." Then she chose the last 4.

They both went and delivered them to Lucy. Lucy read through them and handed them the two she did not like, "Rip up and throw away. Sixteen and Twenty, both where in a assassins guild, both drained their nations treasury."

They gave the last two to Jaybird to take to Peter. Peter took them then looked at them both. Over the years he had been given 100 choices, he hadn't chosen any. Today he actually looked Semi-interested. It may be that he had noticed his whole family getting married, or he was satisfied that his sisters where finally interested in people. Whatever it was, he was ready for marriage.

Peter picked one and handed it to Jaybird, "Fifteen, was a librarian and assassin. Killed 4 husbands. Rip up please." Peter took the one he had chosen to Aslan, "Is this women acceptable in your sight?"

Aslan smiled then looked at it before replying, "This is the women I had meant for you to marry. Well done, Peter."

Peter gave Aslan a hug then brought it to Edmund, "This is the women I am going to marry."

* * *

_The__ marriage paper_

_Name: Jewel  
_

_Age: Twenty_

_Background: Queen of the Glass Kingdom, worships Aslan, fought in two wars, a shape shifter, turns into a Unicorn. Fought in the battle against the white witch. Was shot in the shoulder by an arrow in the war by a dwarf, wounded and disappeared for a while, Aslan healed her._

_Appearance: White hair, black eyes, pale skin, 5ft 7, slim._

* * *

Edmund was happy that Peter had chosen Jewel, he knew who she was. Peter didn't put two and two together yet, but he had ridden her into battle when he was only 14, she was the Unicorn.

Aslan had always intended for Peter to marry the young shape shifter, now he knew they would have some rough patches in their marriage, but in the end it would be worth it.

They sent a letter to Jewel's father, telling him that Peter had accepted the marriage proposal.

* * *

Stormgail apprehended the mail and read it. She said dryly, "I suppose this means I need to escort you to High King Peter's castle?"

Jewel gently took the letter and read it, "Yes, it does mean that." She smiled at Stormgail then looked at her father who smiled.

The Regent King said, "Yes, go quickly. I cannot come, I am old. StormGail will walk you down the isle, I give her my permission. Now both of you, begone! Quickly."

Jewel wondered why her father wanted her gone so bad, but she obeyed without question. Well, she did question him in her mind, but sense neither her father nor StormGail could read minds, her brain was safe.

Hours after they had left, actually it was six hours after they left, a strange enemy attacked from over the mounatins. Green, ugly, creatures. They broke the glass kingdom, killing everyone inside.

StormGail froze and had a vision of it, she turned back and said, "Keep going, I have to check something out."

For miles in the woods you could hear Stormgail scream. Her children had been in the glass kingdom.


	13. Chapter 13

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister) References to Lord of the Rings. Will write a fanfic with Jaybird in Middle Earth. And I got permission to use StormGail  
**

Chapter

Jewel turned on the horse with a disturbed expression. StormGail walked back swiftly with blood on her hands and sword, her eyes alight, "Your father...everyone is dead. Everyone died. I killed every single scumbag that did it. They all screamed." Jewel stared at her friend in shock and horror. StormGail seethed, "We have to keep moving, your father wanted you safe, and safe is what we will do."

Jewel made her horse start up again, deciding to obey StormGail. StormGail was in a rage right now, to disobey her would be suicide. Jewel heard a sob and she looked back to see StormGail stop in the middle of the road and fall on her knees. StormGail placed her head in her hands and rocked, moaning and crying, "My children. My children." She wailed then started heaving, emptying her stomach unto the road and crying. Jewel got off the horse and went over to StormGail, kneeling next to her friend and rubbing her back.

StormGail hugged herself and dry heaved, crying for a few more moments, "They where so little. Only two and four. The four year old looked as if he threw himself over his sister as protection. My brave little warrior."

Jewel helped StormGail up, "We must keep moving, we have to get to the castle. I am sure more will be following."

StormGail limped behind Jewel then found her own horse. She got on its back then rested her head in the horses mane, "I need to be in Narnia. I need Aslan, I need to see him."

Jewel nodded and now she led the way on the path, her grieving friend rode behind her.

* * *

Acts looked over the castle wall to see the Queen and her escort come to the castle. He let them in and everyone stared as a broken escort and a Queen rode in. Jewel looked at StormGail then at the guards, "She needs a bath, clothes, and a long rest. I am going to need the same."

StormGail looked around at everyone, a sad expression on her face. Then she saw Jaybird and jumped off the horse, running over and hugging her, "Oh, my sister." StormGail sobbed and fell down. Jaybird looked shocked then knelt in front of StormGail, speaking in their language, _"What is it my sister?"_

StormGail replied in a broken voice, _"You niece and Nephew where killed by the Orc Scum. The Glass Kingdom is broken, Jewel is the last left in her kingdom. You would be proud of our little Warrior. He fought bravely."_

Jaybird bowed her head and then wrapped her arms around her sister, "Take a bath, take a rest. Aslan is here, he will see you."

StormGail stood on shaky legs and allowed her sister to take her to an vacant room.

Jewel got off her horse and it transformed into a giant, for her horse was a Shire. The giant man's eyes flashed and he said, "I will kill all the Orc Scum one day. Martain and Valley's deaths will be avenged."

Acts backed up and looked at the giant man, "Uh, we will have to find a bed to accommodate you."

Waldo laughed a big hardy laugh, "I sleep in the stables, you do not need to worry about my sleeping arrangements."

* * *

Edmund was sitting by the window and he saw a young, broad women stumbling towards the gate, bloody and bruised. He called, "Open the gate, quick!"

They opened it and the young women, Chance, stumbled in. Chance rambled, "So many green things, couldn't get to StormGail's kids, almost died, couldn't get to the kids, Little Martain, Valley, I couldn't..." the women fell down, passed out.

Acts picked up the young women and took her to the doctors room. She was instantly treated but her health kept going down. Nothing was working until Aslan came in, the Lion breathed on her and said, "Arise my daughter, awake."

Chance groaned and muttered, "I couldn't get to the kids." She opened her bright orange eyes that where going back to its non-Bazerka rage color, which was blue. Chance saw Aslan then wept, "Aslan!" She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his mane.

Aslan allowed her to sob on him, when she stopped Aslan said, "I must go council StormGail. I will be back, then I will visit Jewel before she goes to see Peter."

* * *

"StormGail."

StormGail looked at Aslan then fell at the Lions feet, "Aslan."

Aslan walked over and nudged the twenty-five year old, "There is nothing you could have done."

StormGail put her arms around the lion and allowed silent tears to flow, "They where my babies."

"Like a person from the Bible, you lost your belongings and children. Yet, also like him, will you gain more." Aslan replied.

"I am infertile. After Valley my husband and I tried for more. But he left me when I couldn't have anymore." StormGail said to Aslan with a sorrowful expression.

Aslan asked a rhetorical question, "Am I not the one that decides if you have children."

StormGail nodded and said, "I trust you. But who would marry me now? Look at my face." StormGail turned her left cheek and showed him, a scar ran from the corner of her mouth to her eye, "A warg did that, it tried to attack my babies. I killed it with no weapon."

Aslan sat and gave her a wise expression, "I know someone that would. He came with you, a shape shifter. He is only five years older, but it may take time. He has just lost his family as well. Be patient, rest in the fact that I know your future, I know whats best."

StormGail bowed her head, "Yes, Aslan."

* * *

"Jewel."

Jewel looked at Aslan and curtsied, then she ran to the lion and threw her arms around him, "Aslan, I am so scared. What if I led those nasty things here?"

Aslan didn't reveal anything and said, "Peter may become verbally abusive after you are married. Now, go talk with him. Do not tell him what I have told you."

Jewel released Aslan and curtsied, "Yes, Aslan." She walked out and went to go see Peter, she was fearful. But when she walked in to the throne room, no one would have been able to tell that her father died, her friends family died, and that she knew that Peter would be an angry man.


	14. Chapter 14

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister) References to Lord of the Rings. Will write a fanfic with Jaybird in Middle Earth. And I got permission to use StormGail  
**

Chapter

Jewel curtsied to Peter, "Hello, High King." She stood still and waited for Peter to gesture for her to come closer. When he did Jewel walked up and gave him a smile. Peter said, "I am very sorry for your loss."

Jewel looked down, "I am more sorry for Chance. She saw and couldn't do anything."

Peter said coldly, "I am sure she could have done something."

Jewel looked at Peter in shock, "She was trying to get to them, someone hit her in the head."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Peter asked with irritation.

Jewel said stubbornly, "No, but you are going to get it." She put her fists on her hips and glared at him, "Just because you are King doesn't mean I need to bow to your every whim."

Peter stood up, his eyes flashed and it appeared as if he would strike her. StormGail jumped on Peter, tackling him to the ground. She sat on him and growled close to his face, "If you touch her I will pound you to a pulp, and no one would stop me."

Peter pushed StormGail off then stood up, "I won't hit her."

StormGail sneered, "Good, cause thats what my good for nothing husband did after he found out I couldn't give him more then two kids."

Peter looked at Jewel then re-situated his crown, "Well, I am sorry that I lost my temper."

Jewel said coldly, "You are forgiven." She wished she could turn into a unicorn and stab him. But she figured Aslan wouldn't appreciate that.

* * *

Chance woke up screaming and her eyes where dark orange, deep in a bazerka rage. Five Centaurs, Four Fauns, Two Nymphs, and Edmund where holding her down. Chance screamed and cried, "Get off of me, I have to get the children! I have to save StormGails' children." Chance arched her back and thrashed, "Release me!" Chance's eyes suddenly went a clear blue and she collapsed, breathing heavily.

All the people holding her down fell and panted heavily. Edmund said, "Oh my goodness, you have a bazerka rage. A pure Bazerka rage."

Chance breathed heavily then let out a sob, "I could've saved them. I can read minds, Edmund. I heard your brothers thoughts. I think he is right, I could have stopped it. If I hadn't left them alone, if I hadn't gone to the market. I could have prevented their deaths."

Ruth came in with some water and gave it to Chance, "I heard you screaming, I figured you would need this."

Chance smiled and took the water, "Thank you, so much." Chance gulped it down and smiled, "Blessed water."

* * *

Abraham looked at Susan then said, "A lot has been going on."

Susan shook her head and covered her eyes, "I met StormGail's children when they where babies. Martain came out screaming and kicking, ready to fight. Little Valley was blind and deaf."

Abraham nodded then was silent, "Peter almost hit Jewel."

Susan looked stunned, "Pete? My brother?..."

Abraham tilted his head at her, "Yes, your brother. I don't believe we know any other Peter."

* * *

Later that day Jewel and Peter where married, neither Aslan nor StormGail wished to waste any time with getting the two married.

Jewel was terrified, she knew he would become verbal and possibly physical. Aslan did the wedding and then Jewel and Peter left.

Jewel sat on the bed with her back to Peter, afraid. She looked over her shoulder at him, "You don't have to touch me tonight, do you?"

Peter had compassion, "No, no we don't. Most married couples do not for quite a while." He sat behind Jewel and touched her hair, "You don't mind this?"

Jewel shot a glare over her shoulder, "Goodnight Peter." She scooted away from him and crawled under the blankets, going to sleep.

Peter got under the blankets and pulled her to his chest, he felt her stiffen. Peter brushed his lips over her hair, "I am not going to do anything."

Jewel nodded then dozed off, Peter falling to sleep not long after her.

* * *

Peter woke up first the next morning. He sat up and yawned, rubbing his hand through his hair. He looked down at where Jewel was and touched her arm, "Jewel."

Jewel woke up and averted her eyes from Peter, "You need to put on a shirt." She rolled over and put her back to him.

Peter smiled mischievously and rolled over on is side, placing one arm next to her, "Jewel, I am your husband. You shouldn't be worried about my wearing a shirt." He pushed her hair out of her eyes and saw that she was blushing, "Oh, well I will put one on."

Jewel looked relieved, "Thank you." She got up and grabbed a dress, going behind a thing. She came out and faced her back to Peter, "Can you tie it?"

Peter tied it for her then put his own shirt on, "I hope life doesn't always go like this." His voice had become cold, "I would eventually like to be able to touch my wife."

Jewel glanced at Peter then walked out, "You will, eventually.


	15. Chapter 15

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister) References to Lord of the Rings. Will write a fanfic with Jaybird in Middle Earth. And I got permission to use StormGail  
**

Chapter

Edmund was rubbing his hands over his face, it was the third time that day that he had to step into a fight between Jewel and Pete. Those two where relentless with their arguments. Ruth came in with the twins and looked at Edmund, "Are you alright, Edmund?"

Edmund grumbled, "Pete and Jewel almost came to blows again. I stepped in between them then I had to hold StormGail back from hitting Peter." He ran both hands through his hair and gripped his head, "They won't let each other be."

Ruth handed Edmund Naomi, "She missed you. Come on Edmund, Lucy packed a lunch for us. She said that she would keep an ear out for mayhem and murder."

Edmund held the baby and smiled when she giggled at him, "Sure, I could use some child therapy. They are cute kids." He stood up and walked out, following Ruth outside, "Where are we heading?"

Ruth replied with a smile over her shoulder, "We are going over to the valley not far from here. Naomi likes it and so does Jeremiah."

Edmund nodded then caught up to Ruth, walking with her to the horses. He got up on one and said to little Naomi, "When you are old enough, I will teach you to ride a horse. That will be great fun."

Ruth smiled and got up on her horse, secretly glad to be away from the yelling of the castle. Jewel and Peters arguments where getting out of hand.

* * *

Chance and StormGail both had their chins in their hands as they watched the argument between Jewel and Peter.

"You burned the food!" Peter ranted at Jewel, fire in his eyes.

Jewel crossed her arms over her chest, saying sarcastically, "Forgive me for being human."

Peter asked with irritation, "Why would you try to cook when we have a cook to do it for you? Would that be so hard? Hm?"

Jewel tilted her chin up at him, "Well, I can learn. I will learn."

"You couldn't learn anything." Peter snapped.

Jewel snorted in an unladylike manner, "Yeah, except take people into battle, dodge bodies. Maybe I am not good for anything."

"You aren't." Peter said coldly.

Jewel kicked Peter in the shins then turned on her heel, escaping from Peter as he yelled insults at her.

* * *

Abraham and Susan where both outside by the archery range. They both looked at the castle when they heard yelling.

Abraham chuckled, "When he is angry, even the bugs turn to flee."

Susan smiled then shook her head, "They are going to have an interesting marriage."

Abraham snorted and looked back at the castle, "Yeah, unless Jewel becomes an assassin and kills him. Then there will be no more arguments. Just lots of blood."

Susan wrinkled her nose, "What a lovely thought."

* * *

Lucy and Reeds where now breaking up another fight. This time Reeds was pulling StormGail off of Peter and Lucy was tending a forming bruise on Jewel's arm.

StormGail screeched, "I am gonna kill him! Lemme go!"

Reeds had his arms locked around StormGail from behind, "Ugh, be still you crazy women!"

Waldo came in and looked down at StormGail. He picked up the women easily and put her over his shoulder, "Calm down." Then he looked at Peter, "Next time I will let her kill you." The giant man walked away with StormGail whacking his back, "Lemme go, Waldo. I need to get to Peter and rip his throat out!"

Jaybird suddenly giggled and said, "I was on Earth once, and they had this funny thing called where is Waldo. I found him!"

Waldo gave her a withering glare then said, "StormGail, you are lucky that your sister is related to you."


	16. Chapter 16

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister) References to Lord of the Rings. Will write a fanfic with Jaybird in Middle Earth. And I got permission to use StormGail  
**

Chapter

Peter couldn't sleep. He had been having nightmares about Jewel being in a battle, a battle with the White Witch. Only, she wasn't a human. Peter rubbed his hands over his face then suddenly it all made sense. He looked over at his sleeping wife and suddenly felt bad. He had been insulting her and not treating her like Aslan said a husband should treat a wife. Peter rolled over on his side and looked at Jewel, he kissed her cheek then laid back down, berating himself in his head. How on earth would he fix the damage he had already done?

Jewel felt Peter's lips touch her cheek and she started to wake up, ready to defend herself. What stunned her however was the fact that Peter was studying the ceiling, not seeming to be interested in arguing. Jewel rolled over on her side and looked at Peter, "Peter? Are you alright?" She touched his cheek and watched as Peter gave her a soft smile. "Are you sick?" Jewel asked.

Peter rubbed his hands over his face, "Am I sick? No, I am not sick. I am sorry for the way I have been treating you, I was wrong. I want to treat you better." He watched as Jewel got a look of confusion cross her face, "Jewel...I can't fix the things I said."

Jewel put her back to Peter and said softly, "You are tired, go to sleep."

Peter felt hurt, she didn't believe him. He knew why she didn't, and he was determined to fix their relationship.

* * *

Ruth was sound asleep when thunder rolled throughout the castle. She sat up and watched as Lucy came in, "Are you scared, Lucy?"

Lucy gave Ruth a smile, "Nope, just checking on you, Lady Ruth." Another flashing of lightning and boom of thunder and Lucy jumped in the bed with Ruth, "Not scared, but do you mind if I stay in here with you?"

Ruth smiled and nodded, "Of course." She moved over so Lucy had more room. Another boom, Ruth and Lucy jumped. They looked at each other then got up, going to Edmund's room. The two twins had been staying with Edmund, they slept better when he was there. Ruth and Lucy walked into Edmunds room.

Edmund looked at them with sleepy eyes, "Go back to bed, I am not a cuddle thing."

Ruth got on the sofa in the room and laid down, falling asleep.

Lucy got in the rocking chair and fell asleep not long after Ruth did.

Edmund sighed and got up, he picked up some blankets and covered the girls with them, then he got back in his own bed and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**In Narnia**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *Not* own anyone but Ruth, Abraham, and I got permission to use Jaybird (from my sister) References to Lord of the Rings. Will write a fanfic with Jaybird in Middle Earth. And I got permission to use StormGail  
**

Chapter

Peter woke up first in the morning, he rolled over on his side and watched Jewel. He pushed her hair out of her face and wondered in his mind how there could be a shape shifter in Narnia. He laid back down and wrinkled his brow, thinking about this oddity. If there could be shape shifters and World Walkers in Narnia...then there could be those things...what did Jaybird call them?...Hobbits?

Jewel felt a hand run over her head and hair, she curled up close to the warm body in her sleep. She suddenly realized that it could only be Peter and she woke up enough to scoot away. She didn't get far because Peter wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. Jewel didn't have the energy to resist and rested against Peter.

Peter brushed his lips over her hair gently then said to her softly, "I canceled all my plans for today. Are you interested on going with me for a lunch date? Only us two."

Jewel smiled then looked over at Peter, a frown coming across her face seconds later, "Are you sure you aren't sick?"

Chance came barging in, no respect for privacy, "Yo, we caught some more of those...ugly...green...creatures...Am I interrupting something?"

Jewel was about to say no but Peter interrupted, "Yes, you are."

Jewel looked at Peter then at Chance.

Chance nodded a couple of times then she turned to walk out, "Okaydokey then. Those green creatures are dead, by the way. I will go tell Edmund."

Jewel looked at Peter, "Yes, I will have lunch with you."

* * *

Edmund was already awake and taking care of the twins. He looked at Chance when she came in, "Hello, Chance." Chance and Edmund had become fairly good friends sense she came. It wasn't the relationship he had with Ruth, he loved Ruth. Chance was a very good friend, "Hello, Edmund." Chance took one of the twins and smiled at it.

Chance walked around with the twin, causing baby Naomi to stop crying, "We caught a few ugly green things. They are all dead, but they had a few captives with them. They where some Narnian dwarfs, they had apparently been slaves for a couple of years. They want to tell their story."

Edmund nodded then said, "I will be down the minute Ruth and Lucy wake up. When they are awake I will give the babies to them and I will talk to the freed slaves."

Chance nodded then handed Edmund Naomi, "Right, see you later, Ed." She left the room and went to check on StormGail and Jaybird before going back where she was needed.

Edmund heard Jaybird giggle, "Where is Waldo..."

Then he heard Waldo rawr, "Cut that out!"

Edmund chuckled and looked at the twins, "They are interesting, if they become friends I will be surprised."


End file.
